Stray Arrow
by Ciara1214
Summary: Brusenna's always had an easy life in the town of Laketown. But when she gets whisked into an adventure to reclaim Erebor, her live turns upside down. And trolls, dragons and orcs aren't her biggest problem. Her mother, the most powerful elleth in Middle Earth, is hunting for her. It's like hide and seek- but this time her life's at stake. Eventual Brusenna/Legolas.


**Prologue:**

Mist smothered the valley like a blanket and night sky twinkled with thousands of stars. It would of been the most beautiful night there had been this year, if it wasn't for the cries of battle that sounded below on the ground. One elleth, her long red hair tied back in a braid, sat on her stallion at the top of a hill watching the fighting take place. Her unusual amber eyes shone with delight at the scene that took place before her.

Her former friends and family, the Elves of Mirkwood and Lothlórien, struggled to defend themselves against the oncoming Orcs who swarmed in by the thousands. Metal sounded against metal. The elves were being cut down one by one and when one particularly loud cry reached her ears a cruel smile twisted its way onto her poisonous, yet beautiful red lips.

"Adder?"

The elleth twisted round and acknowledged the approaching Orc with a nod. "Azog. What brings you here?"

The Pale Orc opened his mouth to speak in common tounge and was able to stutter out a few words unsuccessfully before switching to back into Black Speech. "I was wondering when the attack will be over?"

The Adder's eyes danced with cold fire. "When the attack will stop?" She laughed, a sound that could make even the bravest of souls cower in fear. "When all the Elves are dead. When I see all of their twisted corpses lying on the ground."

Azog didn't meet the elleth said gaze, he was too scared, instead he just nodded submissively. "Yes Lord.." He trailed off. "Should I send in more of the forces?"

The Adder shook her head. "The Elves are almost spent... Let me focus on watching their deaths, rather then focusing on directing more forces to sweep in."

Azog nodded again, hunched over his white warg. "Yes Lord.." He repeated then spoke up. "What should I do now?"

She fixed him with another look that made him hunch over even more to escape her gaze. "Oh whatever you like." She said, then added savagely. "Just keep out of my way."

Azog didn't need to be told twice. He was off.

The Adder turned back to the scene of battle. Then something caught her eye, something that made her pupils narrow to slits, another unusual feature she was capable of. In the middle of the midst of battle, an elleth with a white Lothlórien dress and long blonde hair.

She growled and vaulted off her horse, landing gracefully on the ground. Her stallion snorted and his red eyes flashed. As The Adder stroked her stallion's neck, she glared down at the elleth who was knocking back her enimies by lashing out with her hand, or rather with what was on her finger- Her ring. Nenya.

The Adder self-consciously stroked the ring on her index finger. It was made out of the purest silver, out-doing the beauty of the stars. It was shaped so that it looked like an adder wrapped around her finger instead of a plain ring. She had forged it herself years ago, when Sauron had still been in the possession of The One Ring. It gave her power, but even without it she was still deadly.

Slowly but surely the elves around the elleth died one by one, each death more painful then the next. A smile wound itself onto The Adder's face again, a cold smile- as cold as her own heart. She began walking down the hill towards the elleth, stepping over the bodies that littered the ground and the blood that endlessly flowed from them.

The elleth looked around her at the bodies of her fallen family and friends and let out a cry of rage. She lashed out with her ring and the all Orcs instantly fell down dead. The elleth was panting hard from using up so much strength. Her eyes widened when she saw The Adder walking towards her.

"Lariel?" She asked in disbelief.

The Adder suppressed a flinch at being called by her old name but she replied coolly, "Galadriel, how _nice_ to see you."

Galadriel swallowed then said with what sounded pain, "Sister, are you behind this?"

The Adder replied with a cold smile, making the hairs on the back of Galadriel's neck to stand up. "That I am, sister." She spat the last word out like poison.

Galadriel flinched. She ran her eye over her sister. They were completely different in every way. While she wore a white dress, her sister was dressed from toe to neck with spiky silver armour. Her hair was blonde and wavy while her sisters was dark red and tied back in a tight braid that ran down her back. Their personalities were complete opposites. Her sister would rather fight then talk while she would rather talk then fight. Her sister loved to see others suffering and she, Galadriel, definitely did not.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you send your forces to kill my people?"

"To get back at the Elves."

"For what?!" As much as Galadriel felt distraught at the thought that her own sister had been the one who'd launched the attack, she felt angry. What had she and her people ever done to Lariel? Or as she preferred to be called these days- The Adder.

The Adder's amber eyes burned into Galadriel's, but instead of only anger in its depths- misery lay there too. "You took my daughter away from me!" She cried at her.

"It was for her own good!" Galadriel shouted back which told The Adder that her sister was very angry. She never shouted unless she was. "How was she supposed to grow up with her mother a-" She faltered. "-A MONSTER?!"

The Adder leaned in very close to her sister's face and hissed at her. "Where is my daughter?"

"She is far away," Galadriel replied boldly, though a flicker of fear showed in her eyes. "Where she will never be told of or haunted by your mistakes."

"I will find her." Then The Adder whipped round and ran up the hill to where her dark brown stallion stood.

Galadriel watched as her sister sprang up onto the horses back while reared and neither loudly. Then they spun around and galloped off into the night.

She thought about what her sister had said and sneezed her eyes shut while thinking to herself. Did I really do the right thing? For the future of Middle Earth depended on it.


End file.
